


Fated

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: So this is finally happening. After months and months of applying, trying and waiting, he got a potential job interview. He didn’t just get an interview from a small one but yet, the biggest trading company in New York!AKAAlec Lightwood just landed his first work interview but he had a little encounter on the way.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. Sweetie. This is what I have come up with on commute to work. I know it is short and I have others to update but give me a little time , sweeties. I need to quit this job first which will be like soon- hopefully at the end of the month. xD
> 
> Meanwhile I hope you will enjoy this. Please don't mind my typos. I will correct them later if I have time. ;w;;;
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know of your thoughts! It is much appreciated! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> ***

***

 

So this is finally happening. After months and months of applying, trying and waiting, he got a potential job interview. He didn’t just get an interview from a small one but yet, the biggest trading company in New York! 

This was big because he had been applying jobs for three months after his graduation. He followed his passion in journalism and management (being gay was also a plus point) got him kicked out of his house and he had been struggling alone. After finishing his degree, he was desperate for a job to pay back his student loans and living expenses.  

So he put on his best suit, tidied up his messy hair, gave himself a clean look before he went out to the company but of course, not before getting a coffee for himself. He was early, thought it was a good idea to stop by a cafe near the company and decided to get one to calm himself down. 

So he walked in, asked for a hot latte and waited for his order. 

“What should I write on your cup?” The cashier asked. 

“Alec. Just Alec.” He replied. 

“Okay. Please step beside and wait for your order.” She ushered him to the side and he complained. Beside him was a man, struggling with coffee orders and a curly-haired kid on his one arm.

That man was definitely eye-catching… Caramel tanned skin, chiseled jaw, high maintenance and partly Asian looking. He looked like a celebrity - with his black and purple expensive suit fitted well to his body, neatly spiked hair, golden green cat -like-eyes rimmed in black liner and lightly makeup face suited so well with his golden skin. He looked hot as hell, so attractive that a glance at him made his throat dry- was not clearly having his day. 

“Raf, if you could just stay still for a minute,” He sighed. “Papa has a lot of things to carry, you know.”

“But I am sick!!!!” The boy wailed and sobbed into his chest, making him more difficult not only to pick up his coffee orders on the table but also to balance the coffee tray in his other hand. 

That man sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Excuse you, even the way his Adam’s Apple went up and down during his sigh was graceful. It was not like Alec was staring at him nonstop creepily or anything.. he swore.

He finally opened his eyes and met at Alec’s eyes. His eyes stayed on him for a second before the boy wailed again, grabbing his shirt collar to get his attention. 

“I can hold the coffee in your hand for a while if you find it difficult?” Alec offered and as the other man looked at him in surprise and nodded gratefully, he took the paper coffee tray from his hand and put back to the counter, arranging it back together with the other cup orders for him to carry easily. As soon as Alec took the coffee cups from him, he sighed in relief and switched the sobbing boy to his other hand. 

“Thank you. You just made my life better. My hand was starting to cramp and this little fella refused to stay down. He gets cranky when he is sick.”

“You are welcome.” Alec smiled. “Maybe you shouldn’t take him out if he is sick?” He asked with a frown, his expression a bit apologetic not to imply blaming. 

“Oh, my babysitter took an off day without telling me earlier. I had no choice.” He gently ruffled his son’s curly hair and the little boy leaned into his touch. 

“How old is he now? And his mother isn’t around?” Alec casually asked but froze at his last question. He shouldn’t. Damn, he shouldn’t ask it at all. It was personal and they just talked a few minutes ago. “I- I am sorry... I just-“ 

The other man held up his hand to stop his rumbling. “His name is Rafael and he’s only four. It’s just me and him now..” As he answered, his golden eyes wavered on Alec’s face and he felt a terrible blush creeping on his cheek. “The name is Magnus..” He smiled and handed out his hand.

“I- I.. Um.. It is Alec.” Alec stuttered and shook his hand. At that moment, the boy struggled on that man’s arm away from him and puked all on Alec. Both adults just stood there for a second, completely froze at what had happened. 

“Are you okay?!” Alec rushed to the boy, gently cupping his mouth in his hand  and turning his head down so he wouldn’t choke. Then he gently patted his back to comfort him. 

“Rafael, that’s it. We are going to hospital.” Magnus said as he gently patted his son’s back. He looked up to see Alec who was completely covered in vomit. 

“Oh my god.. I am so so sorry.. Mister.” He managed to speak out, looking at him in shock. Alec immediately took off his coat but he could see his inner white shirt was stained as well. He was shaken. What about the interview in ten minutes? 

“It is okay. No problem. Take care of him first.” He reassured the father but turned his head to ask the cashier girl who rushed out to hand them out a pile of service papers.  “Is- is there any clothing shop nearby? I need to get a shirt.”

“There is a T-shirt clothing store nearby?”

“No. No. I need to get a formal shirt. I am going to a job interview. Is there anywhere I can get?” Alec sighed. 

“No.. I would have lent you one if we have. But our uniform is T-shirt too...” The girl apologized. The shock and guilt on the father’s eyes were so obvious. 

“It is okay. It is not your fault.” Alec explained. “Or that little guy’s fault. It happens. You should take him to hospital now.”

“I- I..” The other man- the attractive Asian man stammered. “I am so sorry.  I have to get him to a hospital. Here, this is my business card. Please do call in the evening and let me see if there’s anything I can do. I have a spare shirt in my car too. It is probably not your taste but please, take it for now.”

“That- um.. thank you. You save my day.” Alec replied as he followed them out of the cafe. 

“No. I ruined your day.” He replied and took out a shirt neatly packed in a plastic bag from the backside of the car. It- it looked purple and shiny, made from silk... so luxurious and screaming loud in his eyes. He would never wear that kind of shirt..

“I’m so sorry about that. Please wear it for now and call me in the evening.” He had a small smile, put the child in front seat, buckled him up safely and drove off. 

Alec was left alone in front of a cafe, a shiny purple silk shirt in his hand, speechless and covered in vomits. 

But there was a purple glossy name card saying _‘Magnus Bane’_ with the contact number in his hand.

 

***

 

He had been thinking to go the interview or not to for a while in that situation, especially when he wore that loud purple shirt(it felt so nice on him but no.. the interviewers would never like it), but he finally decided to show up- even after he was ten minutes late. 

He ran to the company just after he had changed, dashed through the reception counter. The receptionist just raised her eyebrows and stared at him strangely- maybe he stank from the smell of vomits... he tried to wash off the smell on his body with wet wipes and hand soaps from the cafe’s toilet but he doubt it would be as effective as taking a shower. Maybe there was still some residue smell-

“H-hi.. I’m here for my 10am job interview with Ms.Loss...” Alec explained through his huffing and rough breathings from the running. 

“It is already ten minutes past 10am, you know.” She just grimaced and of course, Alec already knew. He didn’t like the look but he had no choice for now. 

“I know.. I had a incident around the corner of the building-“

“Go up to the level 12, Meeting room C. Ms.Loss is waiting.” She rudely interrupted and handed him a visitor pass, ignoring him completely afterward. He sighed , swooping the anger and took the pass. 

Ms. Loss was waiting there. She was a beautiful lady, looking kind and sweet but the current look from her face didn’t seem like she was so pleased. She gestured him to take a seat beside her. Her eyes fell on the purple shirt he was wearing. Yes, he knew he smelled and also not in appropriate dress coat technically but well… It is still better than not showing up.

“Nice meeting you, Mr. Lightwood.” She handed out her hand and Alec took it. She froze from something- probably from the vomit smell but she didn’t say anything. Just had her lips tight. Alec sighed internally. He felt so embarrassed he wanted to cry. He wanted to give a good impression to the interviewer especially when it was such a big company like this.. He wanted to work in there…

“So let’s start with your education-“ She started. They started talking.. She asked him questions- and sometimes he asked her back a few about the working environments and culture. They had a good talk and It definitely went past over an hour easily.

“So I am glad that we get that interview today. I will hand out the application to my boss whom you will be working with. He is supposed to be here but apparently, late- later much more than you.” She rolled her eyes at that. He knew it. She wasn’t happy about it since the beginning.

“Ms.Loss, I- I was at the corner of the building since 9am.. I went into a café and had a little incident there.. I know it is unacceptable to be late for an interview, especially for a big corporation like this but please, I didn’t do it on purpose and I apologize for it.” She stared at him for a few seconds after his words and her eyes softened.  As they were talking, the door opened and a man walked into the room.

“Sorry, Cat. Raf isn’t doing well. He threw up in a café and I had to take him to hospital.” He said with a sigh as he walked in. His eyes widened when he spotted Alec at the meeting.

“You- you..” Magnus stammered. “What are you doing here?”

“This is our 10am candidate for your assistant executive position, Magnus. Do you know each other?”

At that moment, Alec was so speechless that he couldn’t make out a word. He just stared at both of the older adults with widen eyes.

“Do I know him? He is the one who helped me out in a café and Poor Rafael threw up on him. I had to give him my spare shirt for a change. He is a kind soul.” He replied with a wink at Alec and his heart shot up to his throat. Gosh. Be still, his little poor heart.

 “Oh.. That is why I was figuring out about the shirt. They are custom made and it definitely does not look like your size.” She let out a laugh. Only then, Alec could breathe well.  “You helped my nephew. Thank you.”

“It- it is no problem at all.. I didn’t help much-..” He replied but she waved it out. She handed out his file to Magnus.

“Mr. Lightwood, would you be kind and wait for us outside of the door? We need to discuss about something.”

“Alright.” He took his bag and left the room. At his last glance, he saw a little of Magnus’s encouraging smile.

 

***

 

He- He couldn’t believe it. The person was the boss of the company.. What is with his luck?! Is the fate playing games on him? He finally drags himself out of the room and sits on a chair at the waiting area- giving his shaky legs a break. He wants to bang his head to the glass table but he has a reputation to hold so he would not.

So he stares at the floor straight- and after god knows how long- A pair of shiny leather shoes came into his view and he looked up, only to see Magnus holding the file in his hand.

“Here is your file.” He gave out without any expression and he took it, accepting it finally that he would not get the job. “I don’t know what you are thinking but keep your head held high, Alec. You have so much potentials and a good heart.”

Yet, I did not get that job.. He sadly thought but gave the not-to-be-his-boss man a smile. “Thank you- for the experience. I learned a lot during our interview. Thank you for your consideration and time. I appreciate it.”

“Alec-…..”

“I will keep my head held high. Really-..”

“Alec, if you want to work in this company, you have to keep your head high!” Magnus impatiently spoke out and Alec froze.

“ I am sorry…?” He asked in a small voice..

“You get the job. Congratulations. How could I not hire a kind soul with a great educational background and passion suitable for our job? I read your essay and picked you out of the resumes. Now that I personally get to know a part of you before the actual interview, how could I not?” he smiled.

“I- I get the job?!” Alec exclaimed with disbelief.

“Yea. Can you start on next Monday?”

“Yes, yes.. of course. Thank you- Mr.. Um..”

“Bane. It is Magnus Bane.” He took Alec’s stretched out hand and boy, the squeeze on him was firm and warm. This Boss will be the death of him.

 

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo, what do you think? Please leave a comment. ♡♡♡


End file.
